Jades bad luck day
by Nomaigne
Summary: jade likes two peple so she must deal qwith the relationship problem and psycowitz
1. Chapter 1

Tori stands over me as I gaze upon her. Helo tori I say. I am jade. Ican be mean sumtimes but I am nice. But also I can be evil but I think tori likes that. Hello she says sort of aggrifated. It saddens me that tori may not like me the way I like andre. See, the thing is that I like two people: tori and andre Andres hair is delightful and toris face is sexy. They both combined are sexy and delightful which I luv a lot. This means I must dump my futre ex beck. But how? He such a shy calm guy. Urgh. I must think this thru. Helo becky baby I say. Hello he say back. Wel we need to breakup I respond seriously. Oh okay cool c ya beck says as he leaves my house. He came all the way her for nothing. Sad. Well tori and andre shold be here any minute for our date. Well they don't kno it's a date but I most defininately do. Helo I say as they walk in. hi jade they say awkwardly. We sit. We speak. Helo dog I say to my dog fluff bumps. I have a bad case of the helios today. So we talk. Hey guys. Hey wuts up jade. I love you guys. Yes we know we are friends, I mean diferentyl she says while she brushes. Oh differently are u racist? Ask andre. No I want both of u to marry me today. They look shocked. What? She gasp and sigh. I luv you more than normal I want sex from u all. They gasp. I never thought u felt that way? How will sikowitz feel? Jade then kissed them on the table for hours until sex all night. While there was sex tori's parents then walked in. wat in the hulk they scream. Jade looks up from the wild sex and screams. Tori looks traumatized as her boobies jiggle. Uh oh. Andre tries to look as calm as possible. What do u thinkyou are doing tori? Her parents ask. IM trisexual. Tori says crying. Oh coolher parents say. But we must kill you because you are a disgrace to family. Why tori yells? Because you make granddad mad. Oh tori says. Her parents took out a gun but then jade jump in front and takes a bullet for tori, but then beck jumps in front of jade while shes in front of them and takes a bullet for all of them. Beck dies. Oh no jade says, and oh well. She does sex with his body a final time before she dispose of body. Sad sad. Tori then grabs her parents and slits there throats for trying to kill her. Yes she says blodthirstyily. She then eats her parents. She hav not a guilt Cannibal andre says but I still love her. They then eat diner over the corpses and laff. They then exit the building leaving toris mom and dad and becks bodys behind to be found by sikowitz. But sikowitz doesn't take deaths too well.i will find them and I will rap them he says menacingly. The kids know the are safe for now….…..To Be continue….


	2. Chapter 2

Jade andre and tor than went too a bar a strip bar so they cold all hav fun together because they are a trio not coupel but trio now looool. Jade top her topless off and jobbld her breast. Woohoww she yell. Andr and torikiss and jade get jelous. I want to join in so she did and they sex and danced at same time. Sikowitz walks into the club. Helo students. He then takes out a gun and shots, narowinly missin andre. You must be racists andre says because sikowitz shot at him. Oh yes I am,. He say. Jade fights sikowitz to protect her lover,but sikowitz was bgining to prove 2 much before andre and tori jumped in. Garrrrggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sikowitz yells as he run from the club. He try to molest them and had come closer. OMG he almost gag. Jade say. SIKOWOTX IS HARIY OH MA GODE tori say. Them trina walk in,. SON OF BICH TORI YELL. Curse no andre say. Hllo guy! Trina says. Glad u came andre say. We not having foursome. The three heroes are nude in the club and trina is ofended they left her out. DAM IT andre yell. STOP CUSS TRINA YELLS. Ok well beck says. OMG NO MY BF TRINA says. U mean my ex says jade. No mybf she resond. URGH JADE yells as she throws the ax down on trinas head, splitting her face in 2. OMMMMGGGGGGGGG andre yells as he vomits. They than hav vigorous secks. Al night at least I think.

1 day l8r

Back at toris house sex cuntiunues. THIS IS A LOT OF FUN jade yells, still guilitined about tinas death. The penus is long. Jades parents walk in and she autimiticaly shots them with gun. There brains splatter on the walls. YES JADE YELLS stil consumes in secks sec. then beck rises from MORE THREE WAYZ HE YELS. NEVERRRR JADE YEL TO HIM she slap him with her boob and he die FINALY she yells exassperted. FUN FUN FUN FUN as they have sex for5 days. Nect day they all eat nutela with no cloths on.

1 year l8r

*weding day*

Today we unitw the three people never before. They will be together 4ever. I DO they than kissed and sex on stage. A good luving relationship. BUT the sikowitz ran into the sanctuary….

Review for chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

NO skiowitz yells. No what tori asss but then she shoot the pastor and throw him at psychowitz. NOOOO scream the aotiance but no avail. The 3 had to be marriyd or they wood go an a RAMPAGE . WE MUST BE MARRYD LEAVE NOW PSYCOWITZ OR WE WILL KILLU . NO SIPSAYCHOWITZ YELL. UGH JADE GROANS AS THE SHOTS HIM. But sikowits is 2 smart. He catchies the bull it. WOW everyone wows. The paster cums back to life. You guys are now marryd. YAY they say as they hug. Then pscycowits attacks. YOU HAVE HUMULATED ME 4 THE LAST TIM. He thorws the bullet hitting tori in the but. Andre pulls down toris pants and underwhere to pull the bullet out with his teeth. IKNEW IT ANDRE IS A VAMPIRE. SKITOWITS SAYS. Groan. ANDRE then jumps into the crowde and kills 43 pepple…they then all gasp as they all three kis and andre is uf course a vampire. SITOwots sighs. I am a vampire hunter he say to himself, so I will kell andre. He cuntinue.

Sorry 4 short chapter but I relly tired atm sry fans and guys. Ill update soon enough if u guyz review im glad u guyz like it….pece


End file.
